Kai-A019 (O:AA)
Warrant Officer Kai-A019 is a SPARTAN-III Commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command, attached to Special Warfare Group Three. Kai was an excellent marksman and scout, and was the sniper of REAPER Team, an elite 6 man team of SPARTANs drafted to undertake Operation: ARK ANGEL. Biography Childhood & Early Career Kai Cho was a BOB, born aboard the [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/UNSC_Purpose UNSC Purpose] in the Procyon system in the latter half of 2525. Kai was raised on Arcadia, Pirth City with his his baby sister and family. In 2531, Arcadia became the site of a Covenant invasion as two CCS-class battlecruisers came out of slipspace and began an attack, scouring the planet for information on a Forerunner Shield World. The [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/UNSC_Spirit_of_Fire UNSC Spirit of Fire] arrived with reinforcements, including SPARTAN teams Red and Omega. The city's Pirth City's subway network, along with the rest of the city's populace. When the UNSC Spirit of Fire arrived with reinforcements, Kai and his family made a break for one of the evacuation shuttles. Kai's parents and his baby sister were killed by Elite plasma fire. Kai was frozen by fear as an Elite turned towards him, but was saved by a squadron of Hornets in the skies above, who guided him to one of the surviving shuttles and was evacuated off planet. Kai was then sent to a refugee camp on Madrigal, hunkering down with the refugees from Harvest, Eridanus II and now Arcadia. This was the first time Kai saw Brock, as they were among the evacuated children from Arcadia. Kai, Brock and the other orphaned children of various ages who had lost their parents during the evacuation were grouped together inside accommodation blocks whilst any family members were attempted to be contacted to care for them. Kai spoke little after the murder of his family. He was confused, distraught and lonely, having no loved ones to talk to and not understanding their deaths. He kept to himself, not making any friends and stayed in his bed, only seen by others when he went to eat. This continued for several weeks, until he was approached by Office of Naval Intelligence agents, offering him the chance to avenge the fate of his parents. Kai spoke for the first time in weeks and said, "Yes." Kai was shipped to Onyx, sharing a transport with Brock from the refugee camp and was conscripted into SPARTAN-III Alpha Company. He received his augmentations on the [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/UNSC_Hopeful UNSC Hopeful] in 2526. He was moved there by Pelican, sharing a transport with Carter-A259. He survived the process and was trained under Kurt-051 and Franklin Mendez, gaining their attention because of his excellent sniping skills. Later Career Kai was pulled out of Alpha Company sometime before Operation: PROMETHEUS in 2537 and issued MJOLNIR Mk IV due to his genetic make up, which was similar to that of the SPARTAN II's. Kai was placed into ECHO Team as a marksman and formed a close friendship with Brock-A223, the weapons specialist of ECHO Team. In 2549, Arcadia was glassed by the Covenant. Kai took it hard despite having no remaining relations on the planet. He noticed a similar change in his squad mate Brock, and found out that he was from Arcadia too. In late 2551, the SPARTANs of ECHO, NOBLE and GAUNTLET were issued MJOLNIR Mark V, prior to the suits finalised version fielded to the SPARTAN II's in 2552. During the early stages of the Fall of Reach, ECHO Team suffered catastrophic casualties leaving only Kai and Brock surviving as of August 10th 2552. On August 11th, Kai participated in the Battle of SHADOW Base alongside SPARTANs Brock and Bain. Following the defeat of the battle, Kai was transferred into the newly created REAPER Team and was deployed on Operation: ARK ANGEL at 0900 hours, August 12th. Fall of Reach Traits & Personality Trivia *Kai's name was originally Ty, short for Tyler. Similar sounding names were tried until arriving at Kai and it was decided to keep it permanently once a canonical SPARTAN-III with the same name was discovered. *Kai's background as a BOB is a reference to the game ''Marathon'', another game from Bungie. This origin story and being evacuated with his school while his parents and sister died on another shuttle was originally intended to be used for Bain-G057. Gallery